


Dirty Teacher GxG

by kat_94



Series: F/F Smut [1]
Category: Original Work, smut - Fandom
Genre: 18+, BDSM, F/F, FxF, Lesbian, Smut, f/f - Freeform, gxg, mature - Freeform, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_94/pseuds/kat_94





	Dirty Teacher GxG

-  
**Warnings **: Mommy/Mistress kink, gagging kink, bondage kink, multiple orgasms, masturbation, teacher X student.  
-

Claire Green is the English teacher at Emma's school, she had all the boys drooling over her. Her perfect body and long ginger curls, she was so perfect that not a single person in the school disliked her; No matter how much homework she set. But little did they know, she wasn't interested in any of them. She had her eyes set on her star pupil, Emma.

The two had been lusting over each other for almost a year now, staring at each other during class while the other wasn't looking, Emma drawing dirty drawings of her teacher during class, Claire fucking herself during lunch break while thinking of her student. Neither of them had done anything of course, both too scared of getting in to trouble. Plus, at the time, Emma had been a minor and she was disgusted with herself for the way she acted around her.

But that changed on Emma's 18th birthday.

Miss green was sitting at her desk, marking papers and waiting for class to start, she had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a blue, knee length dress, that sat off her shoulders.

The bell rang and student's began pouring into the class, Claire noticed Emma immediately.

Emma was wearing black skinny jeans with a cute t-shirt that was surprisingly revealing. She was surprised at that, Emma was usually the type of girl to cover up. She was shy and sweet and tried to avoid attention. As always, she sat in the back of the class and gave Miss Green a wave before looking away with pink cheeks and getting out her books and pencil case, letting her short black hair fall in her face to hide her blush.

Claire waited for the class to fill before she got to her feet and began teaching the lesson as usual, avoiding looking at Emma's cleavage. But the way the girl was leaning over and staring at her, it was almost like she wanted her teacher to look. She struggled to keep her mind out of the gutter as she avoided looking at Emma all together.

She gave out a worksheet for the class to complete. The class began to do it, talking quietly among themselves as they spoke.

When Emma got the worksheet, she answered all the questions easily and then took out her sketchbook and pencil, she checked if Miss Green was still sitting down and the rest of the class wasn't focusing on her as she began drawing. Her drawing was of Miss Green with her tits out, guessing by the way they looked through her shirt. She'd occasionally look up at her for reference.

Near the end of the lesson, Claire walked around the class to check how everyone was getting on. When she got to Emma, she froze, seeing the drawing and immediately recognising herself. She leaned over, her face right beside Emma's as she spoke, "What is that?" She asked quietly, so only Emma could hear her.

Emma gasped and slapped the book shut, her face and neck going bright red as she looked away in embarrassment. "O-Oh its nothing! Just a small doodle!" She mumbled nervously as she let out a shy chuckle, trying to play it off as nothing.

"I saw... I'm going to have to confiscate this." She said, glancing at the class before running her hand down Emma's arm to her hand and taking the sketch book from her hands. Her core was tingling in excitement, thinking of all the things she could to do Emma now that she knew feelings were mutual and she was legal. "Come back at lunch please."

Emma stared at her for a moment before nodding quickly. "Y-yes Miss." She stuttered out. She didn't know if she was in trouble or not, Miss Green didn't seem too mad..

Claire sat at her desk and put the sketch book down, she couldn't wait until this class was over for her free period to look through the book. After a few minutes she got one of the students to collect the worksheets and bring them to her.

Once they were on her desk, she dismissed the class. She watched them all leave, giving Emma a playful wink as she left. Claire stood and closed the door, locking it a moment after and then proceeded to close the blinds.

She returned to her desk and sat down. She opened up the book and saw countless drawings of herself naked, in several different positions; Sometimes Emma was even in the pictures too, pleasing her or being pleased. She was impressed with the skill of the drawings and that Emma had the guts to do this in class and carry it around all day but she couldn't hold back the feeling in between her legs anymore and she lifted her dress up around her hips, pulling off her panties and putting them in one of her desk drawers.

She sat back with the book in her hand, her legs either side of the chair and she slipped her other hand in between her legs. She moaned quietly as she rubbed her clit slowly at first and stared at a drawing of her and Emma making out while she groaped her breasts.

She pushed two fingers inside of herself and another moan escaped her and soon she was thrusting them deep inside of her aggressively, repeatedly hitting her g-spot as she covered her mouth, crying Emma's name into her hand.

She orgasmed and pulled her fingers out, admiring their stickiness as she panted. She cleaned herself and her chair up and checked the time. Emma would be here in around half an hour. She pulled out her keys and opened her desk drawer that had a lock and she put the panties and sketch book inside, eyeing her sex toys with a small smirk before closing and locking it.

**\- 45 minutes later -**

Emma knocked on Miss Green's door and after a moment she heard the door being unlocked and she looked up to see her teacher grinning down at her as the door was opened. She walked inside the room. "First off, Miss Green, I'm really sorry about the drawings- I swear if they make you uncomfortable I'll never do one again and I'll throw the book away. I don't know what-"

She was cut off by Claire clearing her throat. She closed and locked the door during all of Emma's rambling. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "Take a seat Emma." She told her and looked around the room, checking all of the blinds were closed before taking a seat opposite of Emma, the desk in between them.

Emma sat down awkwardly, looking down at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs, expecting to get yelled at.

Claire put the sketch book down on the desk in front of them, flicking through the pages, "You are very talented Emma." She said softly, looking up at her as the throbbing between her legs started to build up again.

Emma felt a similar feeling as she watched her teacher flick through the abundance of drawings. She licked her lips nervously at her comment and her cheeks flushed "Thank you ma'am.."

Claire hummed softly, "You have quite the imagination.. you've got my body almost perfect."

Emma tilted her head softly but didn't say anything. She rubbed her legs together, shifting uncontrollably, the throbbing beginning to get to her.

Claire pushes the sketch book over to her, "I want you to draw another one..." She said and got to her feet.

Emma watched her, her heart was racing as she stood up and she quickly grabbed her pencil case, her hands shaking. "O-Okay.."

Claire leaned over, so close to her that Emma could feel her breath on her face, "From reference~" she finished before standing upright again and sitting on her chair, lifting her legs up onto her desk. As her dress rode up, Emma got a clear view of her clean shaven pussy and her thighs.

Her cheeks went bright red and she couldn't help but stare, she noted how wet her teacher was and smirked softly before beginning to sketch her outline.

"Tsk Tsk." Claire tutted, she raised an eyebrow, "Did i tell you to start?~" she asked lowly and smirked, "You do what i say, when i say it. Got that baby?~" She asked and Emma eagerly nodded, gladly being dominated by her teacher. Emma watched as Claire pulled down her strapless top, revealing her large breasts, only held by the thin material of her bra.

Emma reached in between her own legs, wanting to please herself as she watched the older lady strip.

"Don't!" Claire hissed and narrowed her eyes, "Do you want to be mine Emma? If not then this will only be a one time thing."

Emma hastily pulled her hand out and nodded, "Yes! Please yes, Miss Green!" She begged, this had been her dream for over a year and it was finally happening.

Claire smirked and reached back to unclip her bra. "Well then.. Let me set some rules. One, Never touch yourself without my permission. Two, while not in class you are to only call me Miss, Mistress, or Mommy. Three, you are not allowed to have any other sexual relationships or partners. Four, always do what you are told or you will be punished. If you are good, you will be rewarded. Lastly, if anyone asks why we're spending so much time together, its because I'm privately tutoring you." She dropped the bra on the floor and cupped her own breasts, looking at Emma with a smirk as she played with them. "Think you can do all that?"

Emma nodded quickly, memorising the rules and chewing her lip softly. "Yes.. Mommy.." she replied, getting a little more confident enough to call her that.

Claire smirked and winked, "Then start drawing baby~" she told her as she reached down and started fingering herself, her other hand still playing with her boob and nipple. She parted her legs as far as they'd go so Emma could see everything and she tilted her head back to rest on the back of her chair as she moaned Emma's name in pleasure, confident that no one would hear as everyone was downstairs having lunch.

It was torture for Emma to just sit there and draw her as she watched her long time crush sit there and finger herself, moaning her name. Her whole body was tingling and on fire from anticipation and excitement. "So sexy.." She uttered under her breath.

The second she finished the drawing, she practically shouted that she was done and Claire looked her in the eyes with a smirk, continuing to pump her fingers deep inside herself. She hit her climax suddenly, gripping her boob tightly and leaving small bruises as her body tensed up, "Emma!~" she moaned loudly and Emma felt like she was going to cum just from watching Claire.

Claire beckoned for her to come over and Emma hastily obliged, standing beside her and facing her. "Knees." Claire said between pants again, Emma did so. Claire pulled her fingers out and smirked softly as she looked at Emma, "Open up~"

Emma opened her mouth and moaned softly as Claire put her fingers into her mouth, she eagerly sucked them clean, gagging softly as her finger tips brushed against the back of her throat.

Claire pulled her fingers out and cupped Emma's chin, pulling her close and kissing her deeply and passionately. Emma kissed back immediately, cupping Claire's cheeks and pulling her closer as Claire nipped at her lip, before pushing her tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss.

Emma moaned softly into the kiss, making Claire smirk softly. She moved to sit on the edge of the seat, placing her feet back on the ground. She tangled her fingers into Emma's hair and pulled her from the kiss, gently dragging her head down between her legs. Emma got the message as Claire pushed her face close to her dripping womanhood.

Emma lapped up her wetness from the chair first, making Claire grin, "What a good little slut~" she purred as she ran her finger's through Emma's hair, "I made a good choice choosing you to be mine~"

Emma responded by grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer, parting her legs more and burying her face deep in between her legs, her tongue trailing up and down her slit, savouring her sweetness. She rubbed Claire's clit with her tongue.

She spent a minute or so teasing her with her tongue as her teacher, in response moaned and bucked her hips, tugging at Emma's hair desperately. She lifted her hand and pushed two fingers inside of Claire, before pulling them out all the way and coating them in her wetness before ramming them deep inside of her again.

Claire yelped in pleasure and her body flinched as she pushed Emma's head closer to her clit, Emma took it into her mouth and sucked on it hard as she roughly fingered her, ramming her fingers inside and hitting her g-spot every time.

Claire lasted roughly five minutes, which was already shorter than usual, but she was already from her previous two orgasms and the fact that she was finally with Emma.

Emma hungrily lapped up her teachers wetness once she pulled her fingers out of her and Claire let out another shaky moan. When she'd finished cleaning her, she pulled away and looked up at her with loving eyes, silently pleasing her teacher to please her. Her arousal was becoming unbearable. 

Claire looked down at her and smirked softly, humming in satisfaction, "Well done baby~ i didn't expect you to be able to make me cum so fast." She cupped her chin and lifted her up to kiss her forehead. Emma cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Claire helped her to her feet as they kissed and pulled her close, undoing her jeans painfully slowly.

Emma was so wet by now that she was dripping through her panties and down her thighs. She whined, "Please.. Mommy.. Faster~" She begged and Claire went along with it pulling down her jeans and panties. She grabbed her ass and squeezed softly before pulling her closer to Emma straddled her lap. She continued to kiss Emma deeply as she bucked her hips, her own clit rubbing against Emma's. Both girls moaned into the kiss and Emma's fingers tangled in Claire's hair as Claire continued to squeeze her ass. "M-more~ P-please!~"

Claire pulled away from the kiss and started kissing and sucking her neck, careful not to leave a mark so no one got suspicious. "What do you want?~" She whispered and roughly thrusted against her clit as she nipped at her ear, "Beg me for it~"

Emma whined and desperately bucked her hips against Claire, "P-please!~ I need you inside me!~ Please maser!~" She begged, grabbing at Claire's hair as she humped against her clit needily.

Claire smirked and lifted her up, holding her thighs as she stood with her and Emma wrapped her arms and legs around her, continuing to grind against her stomach. Claire laid her on the desk after shoving her things off it. She knelt in between her legs as she ripped her own short off so she was fully naked, then she started stripping Emma.

She lifted her shirt off desperately as Emma panted, watching her with lustful eyes and red cheeks.

Emma lifted her hands slightly, wanting to play with Claire's boobs but wouldn't dare without permission, "Can I play with you Mommy?~" She begged and as soon as Claire nodded she grabbed them, massaging and squeezing them the way she'd always dreamed of; It was better then she could ever have imagined.

Claire moaned as she felt Emma playing with her nipples. She practically ripped Emma's bra off and stared down at her breasts for a moment, she was gorgeous. She leaned down and suckled on her nipple as her hands cupped her breasts, mirroring Emma's movements as her lips explored her tits and chest. She sucked and nibbled at her skin, covering her boobs in dark hickeys to claim her. "Mine~" She growled softly as she moved down to her stomach.

Emma felt her pussy quiver from excitement at the possessive growl and she went lower, "A-all yours mistress~" She uttered breathlessly through her moans. 

Claire left a trail of hickeys to her mound and then marked her thighs, Emma bucked her hips impatiently and the older woman chuckled, "You have been such a good girl today~ as a treat I'm going to give you two orgasms.. First I'll taste you~" She smirked softly and grabbed her wrists softly, pinning them down, "Then I'll fuck you until you can't walk for a week~"

Emma blushed deeply and whined, "B-be gentle! I have never had sex before.." She mumbled shyly and Claire chewed her lip, she was taking her virginity? Damn.. This was too good to be true.

Claire released her wrists and held onto her thighs, lifting her legs and putting them over her shoulders. She held onto her thighs roughly as she buried her face in between Emma's legs. She licked her wetness, swallowing it all up before licking her slit to part her lips and she sucked Emma's dripping entrance.

Emma cried out in pleasure and her back arched as she tugged at Claire's hair, her legs instinctively trying to close from the immense pleasure that she wasn't used to. "O-oh!~ Fuck~"

Claire smacked her ass, "No swearing at school." She mumbled against her clit and Emma flinched softly, both from the pleasure and pain. She moaned softly, mumbling her apology.

Claire glanced at the clock, they didn't have very long left, "Change of plan beautiful, we're only gonna have time for one orgasm today~" She told her and put her legs down either side of her. Emma looked down at her with disappointment on her face, her eyes wide. She chuckled and pecked her lips, "Don't be like that.. You don't want us to get caught do you?" She asked as she reached into her drawers for her dildo. It was over 10 inches.

Emma stared at it with wide eyes, "I-I... That's so big! I don't think it will fit.." She stuttered in fear, shifting on the table, her legs closing instinctively.

"I'll make it fit~" She purred and kissed her softly, "Unless you wanna stop?-"

"No!" Emma cried and wrapped her legs around Claire's waist, scared she'd go. "No, I want to~"

Claire smirked softly and nodded, holding onto her wrists in one hand and pinning them to the table above Emma's head. Emma blushed deeply, being pinned down turning her on even more than she already was. Claire knelt in between her legs, using her own legs to keep Emma's widely spread.

"Have you ever masturbated before?" She asked, wanting to know how tight she would be and how much she'd need to stretch her out.

Emma nodded shyly, she'd done it a couple of times in the past.

Claire nodded and used her spare hand to reach down and coated two fingers in her wetness before pushing one finger into her slowly. Emma let out a moan and Claire started to thrust it in and out of her softly as she leaned down and buried her face into her c cup breasts.

The faster that Claire got with her thrusts, the louder that Emma's blissful moan's got and when Claire thought that she was ready, she pushed in a second finger and continued to pump deep inside of her: She avoided stimulating her as much as possible, not wanting her to orgasm yet, just stretch her out.

She added a third finger and Emma let out a noise so loud that Claire had to kiss her to muffle it so she wouldn't be heard. When she was stretched enough, but not too much, she grabbed her panties from inside the drawer and stuffed them into Emma's mouth so she wouldn't be as loud.

Claire picked up the dildo and pulled out her fingers, eagerly sucking them clean before thrusting the dildo deep inside her without warning.

Emma screamed in both pleasure and pain, the panties in her mouth acting as a gag and muffling it for the most part. She pulled against Claire restraining her arms and her back arched as her eyes rolled.

Claire smirked at her reaction and slowly began to thrust the dildo in and out of her, slowly and building up pace. In no time she was ramming it deep inside her, hitting her g-stop with each pump as she worked a quick rhythm. Emma was a moaning mess beneath her, her body tensing and trembling from pleasure as Claire hit pleasure spots inside her that she didn't even know existed. If it wasn't for the panties, the whole school would have known she was being fucked by now.

She came suddenly, releasing hard as her back arched and her toes curled with her hands clenching into fists, a strained and muffled scream of pleasure leaving her. Claire kept pumping the toy, getting gradually slower to ride out her orgasm. Emma whined and panted heavily in response.

Claire pulled out the toy and released her wrists to pull the panties out of her mouth, she looked down at the glistening toy and was half tempted to make Emma lick it clean or deep throat it. But she decided the poor girl had had enough so she used the panties to clean it and Emma's pussy and thighs.

Emma groaned softly as she felt something rubbing against her and she weakly bucked her hips on instinct, making Claire chuckle, "How was that sweetheart?~" She asked softly, putting the panties and dildo away in her drawers.

"A-Amazing Mommy..." She replied breathlessly and sat up, flinching softly from the soreness between her legs. She leaned over and kissed her teacher lovingly and Claire kissed back, cupping her cheeks softly before gently pulling away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." She chuckled and stood up, holding her hands you to help her sit upright, she started putting everything back on her desk around Emma and she took out a biro pen and took Emma's hand, she wrote her phone number on the back of her hand, "I expect to hear from you." She told her and put the pen away before rounding up her clothes and then giving them to her.

Emma blushed and softly and playfully winked, "If you're lucky then you might _see _from me too~" She replied playfully, hinting that she may send nudes at some point. She started getting dressed, watching as Claire did the same with a smirk on her face.

Once they were both dressed and presentable, Claire going commando of course, they kissed goodbye and Emma reluctantly left the room to go to her next class while Claire tidied her room and sprayed air freshener to hide the smell of sex.


End file.
